warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki:Improvement Art/Declined 3
Blanks- Declined now..what should i do with these....--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ''']]*poke* hai! 03:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC)' They look great!! Maybe these could be apprentice blanks or warrior blanks? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) They're a bit big. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 01:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i agree, just make them smaller, I guess :) I think they would be fine as apprentice blanks [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC k) When I colored it, there was a thin line of white all around the lineart. I think you used the paintbrush to draw this... not the pencil. You can't use the soft brush to draw a blank, you have to use the hard brush. Sorry Bracken, but you might have to draw this again. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks for tellin me Rain XD i kept tryin to attempt to get it like normak blanks but it was too smooth O3o i guess ill redo these Which blank shall these be? ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC)reuploadedPebble2Pineow 02:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) i know the ears supposed to be cut off you ppl decide what it should be kPebble2Pineow 13:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Wouldnt the parts circled in red be a little bit hard to colour? (Click on the thumbnail. I didnt want to take up too much space) And theres some black speck floating above the tail (circled in blue) :P stealth[[User talk:Silverdapple |'tail']] { eo !} 14:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) some parts you dont have to colour but at the paw you can close up to it and colour it inPebble2Pineow 14:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I know, but some people may not see it :/ stealth[[User talk:Silverdapple |'tail']] { eo !} 14:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) These are great pebble! Fix the transparent bits, though. It has to be as easy to color as possible. Also, what kind of blanks are these? Sharpclaws?s type of Tribe cat? Loners? or something else? -Brightsparrow ★ 18:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded im not rlly sure maybe loners? Pebble2Pineow 16:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I think they would do well as loners, but you and Silver need to choose, since there are Rogue/Loner blanks (see the section below). If she chooses rogues, then you can do loners. If she sticks with loners, these could be rogues or something else. All i can say right now is to wait and see and to focus on the art more. Brightsparrow ★ 16:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) <<< This is ''really weird. There's a dark gray line all around the lineart. I'm really sorry Bracken, but I think you have to draw this again or something. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 19:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) So sorry for not being here for some time! You can use these as loners, I'll take rogues. As for mine, I'll work on them on friday. School sucks :( stealth[[User talk:Silverdapple |'tail']] { eo !} 15:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work for over a month. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Archiving [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']] 19:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Elder Blanks Hi all! I made some elder blanks because no one else has. ;) So, here they are! Enjoy! I couldn't take the thick neck fur off the shorthair bacause it would look really weird.--SilverclawThe traitor 05:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) File:Elderlongfemale.png|Female longhair File:Elderlongmale.png|Male longhair File:Eldershortfemale.png|Female shorthair File:Eldershortmale.png|Male shorthair File:Exampletigerpelt.png|Example First, the neck fur is too long on both the longhairs and shorthairs, you might want to shorten it or something. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Tell me something I don't know. I can't take the neck fur off because it would look way too weird. Maybe you should have read the original post.--SilverclawThe traitor 21:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) First of all, rain just asked to shorten it, not to get rid of it, so if you can do that, I think we can tell them apart easier. I think that you could also draw a different tail for the shorthairs, since it's a little hard to tell which blank is which. Also, make the ears less pointed, but overall, I really like these blanks. - Brightsparrow ★ 21:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I think that if you do this , it would look fine; Rain's right. XP yeah, my one's horrible, you'd do way better lol. Hailshadow 21:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) That, and their (the blank's) left eye looks awkward compared to the right eye. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 02:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) As Brightsparrow said, I said that it's too long, you might want to shorten it. And I did read your original post. I made a diagram for you, I'll upload it in a sec. Also, I think you might want to change the mouth line, because elders don't smile too much. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) AND these are also REALLY good, but I think the nose is kinda close to the eyes. Hailshadow 19:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I might take a while fixing these problems. I don't have a lot of time for these.--SilverclawThe traitor 22:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I made you two diagrams: and If you don't want to use them, you don't have to. Also, you have to thicken the lineart. Then it should be ready. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Here, I fixed all the problems except the thin lineart and the eye. --SilverclawThe traitor 18:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone ever going to like, respond? :'(--SilverclawThe traitor 21:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well you still have to do the eyes and the line-art...the things the others mentioned...Brightsparrow ★ 22:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Be patient; people will respond when they have time. I think they look awesome, except for what Brightsparrow said above. Also, like shown in in my diagram, I think you should add a tuft of fur to the longhairs head. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 00:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think a tuft of hair is really necessary. I mean long haired cats in real life don't have tufts of hair on the head really, and neither do warriors wiki's blanks. Plus, it's clear enough that they're long hairs...but that's just me :P Brightsparrow ★ 02:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to do that. I don't really know how to thicken the lineart though. By the way, do you like how I put a beard thing on the longhair male? You can clearly tell its gender now! Not that you couldn't before, though.--SilverclawThe traitor 07:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. I don't have any other comments except that they need to look more grumpy. You know elders... 01:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC)[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] I think they look fine; Warrior.wikia's elders don't look grumpy at all, and they got approved. And yeah, the pixlr thing :P Hailshadow 18:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The pixlr thing? I don't use pixlr.--SilverclawThe traitor 21:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by the pixlr thing, Hail? Also, as for the blanks, I think the head and neck should be more like this (since I can't explain it too well I made a diagram) the blank's head and neck are sort of flat together, so make it more like this.Brightsparrow ★ 02:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The lineart's too thin, so, on pixlr, which many people use, the colors will go through the lineart. See the warrior blanks section, Rain summed it up very nicely. Here's what happened when I colored it; Hailshadow 18:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but I hope you don't mind that the lines slightly differ from each blank.--SilverclawThe traitor 22:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone like, there? There's been no activity for days. I. Am. A. Very. Impatient. Person. Sorry 'bout that...--SilverclawThe traitor 19:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I think you could extend the mouth line a little, to make them look more grumpy. And the tail could be a little longer, but that's about it. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 19:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) But why do they have to be grumpy?--SilverclawThe traitor 04:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Rain, I don't think they have to look grumpy, elders aren't angry all the time, plus blanks don't need to have much emotion to it Brightsparrow''It's never too late♪'' 19:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think they should because the Warriors Wiki blanks are like that. Plus, elders are kind of grumpy a lot. But if you don't want to or you don't think it's neccesary, then ignore my comment. They would look fine without the grumpiness, but I just think they'd look better if they did look grumpy. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Light gray is the old lineart. The longhairs are too spiky. I made the tail flow more and made the ears smaller and rounder.--Nightshine 23:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Declined and archiving. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']] 19:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Cave-Guard Blanks My first blanks ever, so feel free to be harsh. =3 [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 23:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I also added an example- my first tortie. ^_^ [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 23:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice work! Very cave-gaurd-like :). But you know the side of the face where the eye is hidden? The line-art is a little too thick on that side. Plus maybe the whole image can be a little smaller, but not too small. But I really like these! Brightsparrow ★ 03:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded - Fixed the side of the face. But how would I make these smaller? Shistar = dumb. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 11:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, I don't know a lot either :P. All I can think of is if you have paint, get the image on there and resize it like that. If you don't have that....ask someone else because like I said, I don't know much about resizing...or...other programs like this...Brightsparrow ★ 18:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) OR (I just realized this) look at the discussion above about the thumbnails :)...ha stupid me Brightsparrow ★ 19:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait, do you want me to simply re-size them for this discussion, or the blanks because they are too big to be proper blanks? Shistar ish confuzzled. x3 [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 19:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Resize them like in the discussion. Sorry about the confusion...again :P Brightsparrow ★ 19:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh. I understand now. ^_^ I just put them in a gallery- better? =D [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 20:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Galleries may be fine for now, but when an image goes up for approval, it needs to be smaller, without being put into a gallery. Use the format stated above in the discussion (the one that Icy stated, when I put it in, it turned into a link :P). If 60 pixels are too small or too large, change the number, I guess. Or you can just downsize them on a paint program. Brightsparrow ★ 22:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. ^_^ So, besides the now-fixed lineart on the face, is there anything else on the image that needs to be fixed? =D [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 23:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you get these to real size, please? :3 Hailshadow 18:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Better? LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 18:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! But can you shrink them like... so they're 75 percent what they are now :P And they sure do look menacing- nice touch. But you can erase out the insides of the eyes :) Hailshadow 18:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded - How small should I shrink them? Like, how many pixels? xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 13:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) On paint, if you use the select tool, you shrink them, and put "75" on both sketch-screw things, horizontal and vertical :D Hailshadow 18:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ish that better? =D [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yup! :D Make the cheek fur-puffs smaller, and it's good for me :D Hailshadow 00:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded - I didn't fix the example though. xP [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) This may just be my computer, but the lineart looks blurry... --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat']][[User talk:Icethroat21|''' Enter ]] 21:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) That's because this version is the small version. If you click on the image, it makes it crystal clear. (And full size! xD) :3 [[User:Shigura| '''Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 21:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) But I doubt that we'd put the full-sized image on the page once approved, because it's still really big, so can you make the images smaller and then put them up for approval here at full size? (Sorry I didn't comment sooner, fail on my part.) [[User:Icethroat21|'Ice'th]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'r'oat]] 00:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Declined and archiving. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']] 19:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC)